memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Teplan homeworld
Removed :*''The name of this planet was never given. Though Bashir mentioned Boranis III as the planet with the Teplan blight in it must be assumed that he was confusing the two planets, As Boranis III was mentioned in the as a planet Bashir had cured a disease some time before the events of that episode.'' I don't see how it must be assumed. — Morder (talk) 20:47, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Um, the note actually makes pretty clear why... --OuroborosCobra talk 21:25, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Given that the name of the planet was never given it can't be assumed. The Blight might have come back, who knows. — Morder (talk) 21:27, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::It probably could still be noted as a contradiction of factual information, but the reference to assumptions should go.--31dot 21:28, December 17, 2009 (UTC) As I stated above there's no contradiction that isn't speculative. — Morder (talk) 21:30, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::It looks like Boranis III already contains such a reference. I think the part that is speculative is assuming Bashir had them confused. I don't think it's speculative to say this planet had no name and Boranis III was mentioned as having the blight in two seperate episodes.--31dot 21:33, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Agreed and good point about the name not being mentioned except that the Boranis III note would belong on that page. — Morder (talk) 21:37, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Morder, there is a contradiction. While discussing whether to have a mission to the Teplan world, Bashir discusses Boranis in the past tense: ::BASHIR: "Do you remember the plague on Boranis Three? People were dying by the thousands and no one there knew why. It took us an hour to identify the pathogen, and three days to dose the watertable and inoculate the entire population." :That means they cannot be the same planet. That means that it is a contradiction. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:54, December 17, 2009 (UTC) So Boranis III wasn't infected with the blight then? That makes a lot more sense as to the confusion on my part. I think I just assumed any planet mentioned on "The Quickening" was infected with blight. — Morder (talk) 22:08, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :As I've said many a time here, don't assume, you've got access to scripts and transcripts and tons of other resources so that you can actually know if you are right, especially if you are going to go about editing articles based on that false assumption. In the "The Quickening," Boranis has no connection to the blight, and was never infected with it. The background note you removed made all of this very clear, such as outright saying "a planet cured of a disease sometime before the events of that episode." --OuroborosCobra talk 22:19, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Well, my main experience with Boranis III states it was infected with blight which is the source of my confusion related to the Quickening episode. Had I looked it up I would have still made the same assumption because of the Inter Arma reference combined with the lack of a definitive statement of what Boranis III was infected with in The Quickening still would lead me to believe it was blight. Now, If I had watched the episode again context would have pointed me in the right direction. You are still correct but it can be confusing regardless. — Morder (talk) 22:28, December 17, 2009 (UTC)